Vehicle jacks are frequently used to elevate a vehicle to facilitate vehicle maintenance and repair activities, such as changing a tire or inspecting the brakes. Virtually all vehicles require the vehicle jack to be positioned relative to and make contact with the vehicle in an optimal spot, or jack point, to effectuate efficient and safe operation of the jack. The jack point is determined by the vehicle manufacturer based on the features of the vehicle and associated lift equipment, such as vehicle weight, tire size and jack size. The jack point is often described in the vehicle owner's manual and/or indicated on the vehicle by a recess or depressed area on the underside of the vehicle frame.
However, on many vehicles, the jack point is difficult to locate and determine with any accuracy. Because the jack point is generally located on the underside of the vehicle frame near the vehicle wheels, the proper position for the jack is often difficult to determine by feel or visual inspection. Additionally, the instructions provided in an owner's manual are often imprecise or ambiguous. Often jack operators are guided by only their visual inspection of the vehicle frame resulting in an imprecise estimate as to the proper jack point. Further, determination of the proper jack point is particularly difficult when jack operation is conducted in the dark; during inclement weather; on a vehicle frame residing low to the level surface; and/or by an operator having physical or ocular limitations or impairments. Additionally, structural indicators provided on the vehicle frame at the proper jack point can wear away, fade and lose definition, often due to rusting on the underside of the vehicle frame.
Operation of a jack in an improper position relative to the vehicle can damage the vehicle or cause the vehicle to slip off the jack and expose the operator to physical injury. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a device which can assist the jack operator in determining the proper placement of the vehicle jack relative to the vehicle.